


closing the space between us

by beaubisexual



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F slur, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubisexual/pseuds/beaubisexual
Summary: “What’s this called again, Shao?”“Um, shotgunning,” Shao has to remember, still too sedated by either the weed or Books to think normally.in which Shao and Zeke smoke together.





	

Try as he might, Shao couldn't contain his heart’s flutter or his stomach's whirls.

He keeps his gaze to the ground in an attempt to calm himself down, but with their foreheads pressed together it's hard to ignore how close they are together. Eventually, Shao brings his eyes to Zeke's, and, despite his efforts, he still goes breathless at the sight of them. There’s nothing particularly spectacular about them, Zeke’s eyes, except for that they belong to Zeke and Zeke is a whole new realm of confusion and beauty to him. Books made Shao wish more than ever that he had a way with words, that he could describe what he's feeling, but Shao isn’t a good with words. That's Books's job. That’s why Books is the wordsmith, Shao’s wordsmith, and Shaolin is his DJ.

Now, Zeke looks confused, “What’s the hold up? You gonna do it?”

At Books’s demand, he comes back to his happy high self, whose only job in the world is lazing around on a couch with his right-hand man. He holds the joint to his lips, holding the vapor he sucks in in his mouth, which he presses to Zeke’s, pushing the smoke in.

Zeke breathes it in, breathes him in.

His eyes are closed as he takes it in, so Shao’s gaze falls to his mouth, and then to his chest slowly rising. He watches it fall down just as slow when he asks, wispy and smiley:

“What’s this called again, Shao?”

“Um, shotgunning,” Shao has to remember, still too sedated by either the weed or Books to think normally. Zeke’s smile forms laugh lines around his face, and he looks happy and young the way the he should always be, the way the two of them should always be, together, and Shao wants him more than ever.

A distraction. Shao needs a distraction. He reaches to grab the joint again, temporarily placed in an ashtray, but Zeke’s hand reaches out to his wrist, stopping him.

Their foreheads are still pressed together, and they’re still millimeters from one another.

“Don’t want another hit?” Shao asks.

Zeke answers him by taking his free hand and placing it on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Shao makes a noise (squeak) of surprise when Ezekiel moves against him, lips and body.

Shao freezes.

Zeke pulls back, sees the look of confusion on Shaolin’s face, and immediately assumes the worst, apologies pouring out from him like a waterfall.

“God, Shao, I’m sorry. I must’ve read that wrong. I’m no fag or nothin’, I swear. I get if you’re mad. I-I was just high-”

“It’s fine,” Shao says. It’s so fucking fine.

Books looks at him in disbelief, “It’s… fine?”

Shao can imagine how Books feels right now. He’s imagined doing what Zeke just did so many times. Hell, Shao has _dreamed_ of closing the space between them, but the nightmare always came along when he imagined Zeke’s rejection, his reaction of pure disgust at Shao.

But now it's Zeke that's experiencing that nightmare, because he just kissed Shao, and now he’s scared like Shaolin was supposed to be.

God have mercy on his soul, he loves Ezekiel Figuero, and Ezekiel Figuero may just love him back.

Books has moved to the other end of the couch, too far away now for Shao to comfortably lean in over to him. He’s too far away to close the space between them.

He pats the seat next to him, “Get over here, Books.”

Zeke’s eyes are still wary, like he’s afraid Shaolin is going to go all fantastic on him and beat him up for kissing him.

“Come on.”

Books shifts back over, and Shao’s on him immediately, pouncing on him like an ungraceful (red) puma. 

A small laugh comes out of Shaolin when Zeke makes the same shocked noise that he himself made earlier.

However, he _doesn’t_ move away from him like Books did before. Instead, they both move in closer.


End file.
